Walt Disney Records
Disneyland Records 1956-1989 Text Coming Soon! Favicon Coming Soon! Walt Disney Records Texts 1989-1998 Walt Disney Records 1989.png Walt_Disney_Records_1989-2000_Print_Logo.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) 5491273737_bca30347d2_b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) SAM_0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) 5631468767_dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) 5632037144_3edc0edeca_z.jpg|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontasdisneyrecords.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS TOM AND HUCK (1995).png|Tom and Huck (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS 101 DALMATIANS (1996).png|101 Dalmatians (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JUNGLE 2 JUNGLE (1997).jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Tarzan_Screenshot_2642.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Dinosaur_Screenshot_2445.jpg|Dinosaur (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS REMEMBER THE TITANS (2000).jpg|Remember the Titans (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE PRINCESS DIARIES (2001).jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE COUNTRY BEARS (2002).jpg|The Country Bears (2002) Special_Edition_(LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE SANTA CLAUSE 2 (2002).jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition Pirates_Caribbean_2003_Screenshot_4257.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Aladdin_Screenshot_2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Narnia_Lion_Witch_wardrobe_Screenshot_4270.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) 1991-1998 Walt_Disney_Records_1991.jpg WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Hercules Screenshot 2786.jpg|Hercules (1997) Mulandisneyrecords.png|Mulan (1998) 1997-2007; 2016 Walt Disney Records.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE (1997).png|George of the Jungle (1997) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FLUBBER (1997).png|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) credit23.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2419.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) Abugslifedisneyrecords (1).png|A Bug's Life (1998) Toy_Story_2_Screenshot_2754.jpg|Toy Story 2 (1999) Fantasia_2000_Screenshot_2228.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) WALT DISNEY RECORDS & DISNEY INTERACTIVE THE TIGGER MOVIE (2000).png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Extremely_Goofy_Movie_Screenshot_2362.jpg|An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) Little_Mermaid_2_Screenshot_2248.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 102_Dalmatians_Walt_Disney_Records_and_Disney_Store_logos.png|102 Dalmatians (2000) Emperors_New_Groove_Screenshot_2344.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) WALT DISNEY RECORDS RECESS SCHOOL'S OUT (2001).png|Recess School's Out (2001) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2059.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) Atlantis_Lost_Empire_Screenshot_2861.jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Monstersincdisneyrecords (4).png|Monsters, Inc. (2001) Peter_Pan_2_Screenshot_2159.jpg|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) Lilo_and_Stitch_Screenshot_2543.jpg|Lilo and Stitch (2002) Treasure_Planet_Screenshot_2851.jpg|Treasure Planet (2002) Jungle_Book_2_Screenshot_2153.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PIGLET'S BIG MOVIE (2003).png|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LIZZIE McGUIRE MOVIE (2003).png|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FINDING NEMO (2003).png|Finding Nemo (2003) Brother_Bear_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HAUNTED MANSION (2003).png|The Haunted Mansion (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS TEACHER'S PET (2004).png|Teacher's Pet (2004) Home_on_the_range_disney_records (2).png|Home on the Range (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS (2004).jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE PRINCESS DIARIES 2 ROYAL ENGAGMENT (2004).png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Incrediblesdisneyrecords (2).png|The Incredibles (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NATIONAL TREASURE (2004).png|National Treasure (2004) WALT DISNEY RECORDS POOH'S HEFFALUMP MOVIE (2005).png|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ICE PRINCESS (2005).png|Ice Princess (2005) Chicken_Little_Screenshot_2414.jpg|Chicken Little (2005) credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2056.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS EIGHT BELOW (2006).png|Eight Below (2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE SHAGGAY DOG (2006).png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE WILD (2006).png|The Wild (2006) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2150.jpg|Bambi II (2006) Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12957.jpg|Cars (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2177.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN DEAD MAN'S CHEST (2006).png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE SANTA CLAUSE 3 THE ESCAPE CLAUSE (2006).png|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Meettherobinsonsdisneyrecords (1).png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Pirates_3_Worlds_End_2007_Screenshot_5000.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Ratatouilledisneyrecords (4).png|Ratatouille (2007) Enchanted_Screenshot_3195.jpg|Enchanted (2007) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) Moana_Logo_credits.png|Moana (2016) 2007-present WALT DISNEY RECORDS NATIONAL TREASURE BOOK OF SECRETS (2007).png|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HANNAH MONTANA and MILEY CYRUS BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S CONCERT (2008).png|Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus Best of Both World's Concert (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA PRINCE CASPIAN (2008).png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) Walledisneyrecords (2).png|WALL-E (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR (2008).png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2321.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) Boltdisneyrecords (3).png|Bolt (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEDTIME STORIES (2008).png|Bedtime Stories (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN (2009).jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) Updisneyrecords (1).png|UP (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2852.jpg|A Christmas Carol (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3240.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PRINCE OF PERSIA THE SANDS OF TIME (2010).png|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toystory3disneyrecords (2).png|Toy Story 3 (2010) Sorcerers Apprentice Screenshot 3230.jpg|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) Tron Legacy Screenshot 3735.jpg|Tron Legacy (2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ON STRANGER TIDES (2011).png|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Cars2disneyrecords (5).png|Cars 2 (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Captain America First Avenger Screenshot 3669.jpg|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS GNOMEO AND JULIET (2011).jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3055.jpg|The Muppets (2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991, 2012 3-D).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JOHN CARTER (2012).png|John Carter (2012) Bravedisneyrecords (1).png|Brave (2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE ODD LIFE OF TIMOTHY GREEN (2012).png|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Frankenweenie Screenshot 2583.jpg|Frankenweenie (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL (2013).png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LONE RANGER (2013).png|The Lone Ranger (2013) Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Screenshot_2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) Frozen Screenshot 3038.jpg|Frozen (2013) Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3736.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) WALT DISNEY RECORDS MUPPETS MOST WANTED (2014).png|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) WALT DISNEY RECORDS MILLION DOLLAR ARM (2014).png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2903.jpg|Maleficent (2014) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5993.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Intothewoodsdisneyrecords.png|Into the Woods (2014) WALT DISNEY RECORDS McFARLAND, USA (2015).png|McFarland, USA (2015) Cinderella2015disneyrecords (1).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_1639 (1).JPG|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside_Out_Screenshot_2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4117.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE FINEST HOURS (2016).png|The Finest Hours (2016) TheJungleBookdisneyrecords (1).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Alice_Through_Looking_Glass_Screenshot_3361.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) Finding_Dory_Screenshot_2843.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) Petes_Dragon_Screenshot_3060.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) WALT DISNEY RECORDS QUEEN OF KATWE (2016).png|Queen of Katwe (2016) Rogueonestarwarsstorydisneyrecords.png|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) Pirates_Caribbean_Dead_Men_Tell_Tales_2017_Screenshot_3805.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars_3_2017_Screenshot_3023.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS COCO (2017).png|Coco (2017) Favicons 1989-1998 Coming Soon! 1991-1998 Coming Soon! 1997-2007; 2016 Coming Soon! Category:Record Labels Category:Music Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank, California Category:Walt Disney Records Category:1956